Spiked Punch
by Sarah aka Celebi
Summary: The Yu Yu gang have New Years party and EVERYONE was invited! Unfortunately they all drink some of Atsuko's liquor'ed punch and get horribly drunk. -Mentionings of yaoi and yuri-


Spiked Punch  
  
~A crazy New Year's fic by…  
  
Sarah aka Celebi.  
  
=====================  
  
a/n: Happy New Years, everyone! I am currently suffering from a sparking apple juice hangover, so I decided to put my drunk muses to work! Yes, aren't I a kind employer?  
  
~This is basically an entry in Yusuke's journal the day after New Years, so it's Yusuke's POV.~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, 'I'm too Sexy', 'Ghostbusters', or Kenshin.  
  
Warning: Language, many mentioned shounen-ai/shoujo-ai couples.  
  
=====================  
  
January 1, 2004-  
  
Ugh, I have a hangover left from last night's party. It was New Years, so of course we had to party our brains out. The party was at Grandma's shrine, and everybody was there. When I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE. Even Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, Chuu, Rinku, Koenma, Botan, and scarily enough: my mom. Touya and Shishi had to be dragged by their respective boyfriends, but they still showed up.  
  
So it started out as a pretty normal gathering. Jin and I were talking, Touya and Hiei were being anti-social, Botan was being perky, and all was as usual. My mom had brought some punch along, so we stupidly enough all drank some. Chuu was the first to notice. After we all had a few glasses, he grinned and declared that it had been made with vodka.  
  
Yeah, vodka. Then things started to get really weird since everyone was drunk… Unfortunately enough SOMEONE got it on tape, so even if we didn't remember we knew. Well, the first thing that happened was Touya and Kurama declared themselves magical girls, and SOMEHOW found some sailor fuku at 10:30 on New Years Eve. I think Jin and Hiei found that VERY amusing. Hell, even I had to admit that they looked…well… the fuku looked quite nice on them. Luckily Keiko was too busy making out with Botan to realize I was ogling Kurama.  
  
Next, Kuwabara went all suicidal on us and started reciting bad poetry. Something about how we didn't respect him… I think I threw my shoe at him. So after that I mourned the loss of my shoe until Shizuru (Did I mention she was there?) gave me one of hers and told me to stop being a baby. Of course, as soon as she said that Koenma got pissed and started yelling. Then Shizuru threw her remaining shoe at him and then bitched to him about now she had to walk home without shoes.  
  
During the shoe argument, someone had found a karaoke machine and Shishi was strutting around and singing to 'I'm too Sexy'. Suzuki was obviously WAY too smashed and was chasing this one strange guy with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek that he thought was Shishi. Then this really tall guy with spiked up hair and a zanbato knocked out Suzuki, and then dragged the other guy away.  
  
Chuu was acting just like his normal self and having a drinking contest with my mom, I guess he's got a high tolerance. Rinku, on the other hand was passed out on the floor and sleeping like a baby. Genkai was smart, and didn't drink any of the punch. Stupid Grandma…I bet she was the one who recorded everything.  
  
Oh, yeah, and then things started to get weird. So, out of nowhere, KARASU shows up and tries to molest Sailor Kurama. Then Sailor Touya went into a long-winded speech about justice and crap before whipping out his ice sword and whacking Karasu with it. I think Touya found his true calling. So Sailor Kurama and Sailor Touya were beating up Karasu while Jin and Hiei donned cheerleader outfits and cheered them on. It was over-all disturbing, but we were all drunk so no one cared.  
  
After that, the doorbell rang and Yukina answered it. Strangely enough, it was a bunch of dead guys. Yukina glomped each one before letting Suzaku, Roto, Sakyo, Uraurashima, Rando and Kuronue in. At the sight of Kuronue, Sailor Kurama transformed into Magical Girl Pretty Youko and death-huggled him. Then I noticed them and I was all, like: Whoah! There are dead guys here! Then Suzaku and Rando noticed me and started a catfight over who would get to kill me. Sakyo, of course, saw this and bet $10,000 that Suzaku would win. Really, that guy has issues.  
  
Midnight was only half an hour away, and no one showed any signs of sobering except the angsty Kuwabara. I got gotten to the karaoke machine and was loudly belting out 'Ghostbusters' along with Koenma. Keiko lost five bucks because before the performance Sakyo bet five bucks the song would suck. Add that on to the $10,000 he'd gotten from Genkai when Suzaku trashed Rando and Sakyo had profited $10,005 that night.  
  
Roto and Uraurashima randomly formed 'The Anti-Kistune Club, but then Karasu blew them up because he felt like it. Let's hope they stay dead this time.   
  
Five minutes until midnight and those two announcer girls showed up. What were their names again?… Joto and Kuri? Whatever. Anyways, they told everyone that they were hosting the countdown and started doing this big stage show with a lot of flips and shiny lights for 4 minutes. I don't really remember much about the performance, I was distracted by the shiny.  
  
So, then is was 15 seconds until midnight and the countdown began.  
  
15... Kurama was still beating Karasu.  
  
14... Jin and Touya were making out.  
  
13... Yukina admitted to Shizuru that the only reason she stayed with Kuwabara was to see her.  
  
12...Elvis called and asked Kuwabara for his hairstyle back.  
  
11... A random fangirl ran in and screamed 'GROUP HUG!'  
  
10... Random Fangirl was brutally beaten.  
  
9...Sakyo beat that 8 would come after 9.  
  
8... Sakyo got a lot of money.  
  
7...Rando ran away crying after Suzaku insulted his hairstyle.  
  
6...Shishi went all horn-y when Suzuki suggested he cut his hair.  
  
5... I ran away from Hiei who'd realized that I had been ogling Kurama.  
  
4...Chuu passed out and Mom was declared the winner.  
  
3...Everyone suddenly realized it was 3 seconds until the new year.  
  
2... Anticipation…  
  
1...Er…more anticipation…  
  
0... HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!  
  
======================  
  
a/n: My gawsh. XD *read it over again* What was I on when I wrote this?… Oh well. I like it! I was just bored and wanted to make up for the fact that I didn't make a Christmas fic. ^^;;  
  
Chibi Touya: *holds up a sign that says 'Will be utterly kawaii for reviews'*  
  
Chibi Jin: *hold up sign that says 'Will snog Touya for reviews'* 


End file.
